


销霜鬓

by DyeingMirror



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Death, Communication Failure, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonverbal Communication, Past Character Death, Politics, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 带有hurt/comfort意味的赤壁后甜肉。
Relationships: Cáo Cāo/Xún Yù, 曹操/荀彧
Kudos: 37





	销霜鬓

**Author's Note:**

> 我们老曹是不可以没有荀夫人！（大哭）

江陵飞舟，有时是志得意满地顺流而下，有时却是心灰意冷地逆洄而溯。曹丞相自从在江中一舸踏空，就像是一颗心也跟着他的船队被烧没了。

引军北还时在年末，部署残兵军阵稀落，脸上的风景却整齐划一，都同时带着冻的红晕、饿的菜色、病的鼻涕，丑得简直不像姓曹的队伍，就连最重视军容整肃的于禁将军看了也无从发作。想来邺宫的铜雀早就被昏茫风雪吞吃殆尽，阶下玄武池中也早就冻成了一块空空如也的巨大坚冰，想一想就觉得了无生趣，更想早日回到许都得以休息就算。

皑皑莽原绵延无际，队伍却是越走越短，冰天雪地之中，曹操几次惶然错觉，仿佛他生来就是这样被包围在反反复复的烈风呼啸和马蹄零乱声中，筋疲力尽，孤立无援，就要这么一直走到万物湮灭的时刻为止。

所幸，千里跋涉，终有尽头。许都城中却正值新春，灯火通明，人声鼎沸，稻米流脂，酒香溢肆，瑞雪微融，新芽初萌，天下晏然，恍如隔世。曹操在怔愣之中穿过整齐热闹的街市，抬头望了望相府的匾额，朦胧的视野旋转发抖，一股热血伴着猛痛涌上天灵，就此昏了过去，跌下马来。

佳节本来就是团圆和将养的日子，百官也乐得一起先无视眼前的败局，自欺几天休沐。可是直到开春之后，融化的雪露已在巷中淌得到处都是了，重新开张的朝廷里还见不到丞相的影子。虽然尚书台令行禁止，运转如常，但人人都明白，大事到了该大收大拾的时刻，总要听听丞相怎样说话。群臣面面相觑，却没人敢擅自打听大人的病情。夏侯元让主持春耕，曹子孝镇守江陵，二位家老都在外任；许仲康密不透风，从不肯跟外廷多话。相府之中究竟是怎么回事，一时之间竟然成了朝中的秘密和忌讳。

去年曹操为了保证南征没有后顾之忧，出发之前本已惩治了一批人立威。君不见离离原上草，春风吹又生，这墙头草也是一样。从赤壁折戟的凶报传来时开始，城中就已经骚动渐起；如今这般没着没落的光景，更刺激得好些人交头接耳，侧目纷纷。要不是几个最为聒噪的大嘴巴早已被杀，恐怕此刻都要跳出来高声唱衰，大打不义之兵如何必败的马后炮。校事府监测此事的报告送到尚书台案上，请令君定夺。荀彧面无表情地看了，只觉得这些荒谬的反调根本不值一驳，却实在有些恶心。便命人到太学组织征文，题为论匡朝宁国之要，择其优者刊刻各郡，作者或可入选为郎。如此，在学生们的热心批评之下，议论算是得以平息。

这日，荀彧照常批改公文，却总觉得笔下频生滞碍。年初正是各郡要制定全年方针的时候，然而昨年动荡颇多，这前后左右如何打算，南北内外如何协调，不参考曹公的蓝图，哪一筹也不知该从何处算起。他轻轻叹了口气，抬头再看身边一直默然安坐的侄男，却是在津津有味地读着一卷兵书，不时参照曹公的注本也做些笔记，那模样堪称是兴味盎然了。荀彧甚至忍不住觉得有些羡慕，这样的工作换了别人做可能要犯难，而公达做起来却仿佛轻而易举，实在匹配极了。

“公达。”

“令君。”

“你说，曹公好些了么？”

荀攸侧了侧脑袋看着他，是一贯面无表情的样子，这姿态却说不上恭肃。“叔叔要听实话么？”

荀彧被逗得轻轻一笑，“哦？公达何以教我？”

“叔叔早就该去看看丞相。”荀攸简短地说完，便又埋首案头，不再多说什么，也不再看荀彧了。

荀彧愣住。他听懂了，荀攸这是谏诤之言，怪他身为列卿之首，没有尽到沟通相府与朝堂的责任，也怪他身为曹公亲旧，对主上关心不足。

他这外表平实的侄男，眼光着实颇为犀利。而荀彧一被点醒，便立刻有些坐立不安起来。可他脑中一片空白，竟然想象不出见了曹操会说些什么。虽然一概而论是聚少离多，其实自奉迎天子以来，曹操驰骋的前线一年比一年远，荀彧经营的领地一年比一年广，他与曹操见不到面的时间也一年比一年长。实在不能怪他，怎么就渐渐忘记了与曹操对面座谈是什么样的感觉。

一年多前曹操执着地要表他做三公，他顶着荀攸一副写满了“叔叔自己怎么不去”的幽幽眼神，也非要反反复复支使荀攸前去表示谢绝。或许是他潜意识里觉得，此类疏通之事，还是常在军中陪伴的荀攸说起话来更为利索吧。这事情以曹操最后终于不得不放弃而告终，他另派小厮捎了一封短信来说，算啦，令君不肯受封，我又能有什么法子呢，可我没想到竟然都不能听你亲口对我说。这字里行间的不平之气，荀彧不是真不明白，只好装作忘了。

南征一事，从河北平定之后就紧锣密鼓地展开。曹操忙于练兵和进军，自那以后就长时间地不在许都。算一算，他上一次与曹操相见，也真是很久以前的事情了。

荀彧乘车到了相府，通传似乎比往常来得稍慢些，但也算是没耽搁多少时候就让他进去了。

廊下却挂着白灯笼。

荀彧立刻感到一瞬间的头晕目眩。

但是打起精神四下望望，并不难发现，比起最令他害怕的那种可能性，相府中挂着的孝也显得太薄了些。没有遮天蔽日地缠满横梁的白绫，没有在冥府风中幽幽飘荡的魂幡，低调的哀思令人从府第之外什么也看不出来，只有院中本来摆着的鲜艳盆栽都被撤去，几处廊角的灯笼被裹上了白布而已。灯下垂着一缕细细的缟素，绾成一朵圆润小巧的绢花。

荀彧在门前站了不一会儿，竟然是曹丕亲自出来迎他。长公子一身常服，只有手腕间系着的一丝素缕在行礼时露出些许，这打扮也印证了荀彧方才的观察。两人边向内院走去，边做些寒暄，几句过后，荀彧便问起服丧的原由。

“……”曹丕闻言哽了哽，又皱了皱清苦的眉头，答道：“是仓舒。”

“哎呀。”荀彧低声惊呼，“这……”

“舍弟突然得了急病，竟然没有救下，就这么去了。因恰赶上新春，父亲不欲叨扰百姓过年，便叫人不可声张……所以没有通报尚书台。吓着令君了吧。还请见谅。”

曹冲生前极受曹操宠爱，也几次在与诸近臣的聚会上被父亲带到人前，言语间不无夸示之意。荀彧虽然也就只见过这位小公子这么几面，也没有与他直接说过话，就已经对他的聪敏贤淑记忆颇深。当此万物苏萌的时节，本来最应该茁壮成长起来的半青少年竟不期然随风而逝。暖风熏得游人醉，却把荀彧吹得不寒而栗。

“我……微臣……是否应当改日，再……”

“我倒觉得，令君此来，颇为及时。”曹丕说着又想起前日父亲凄厉的训斥，不由得当场打了个寒噤，然后戚戚然微笑了一下，“只是，还希望令君就不要在父亲面前提起在下了。”

曹丕将荀彧送到厢房门前，便行礼退走。荀彧正欲拾足跨进房门，却觉得脚下沉沉，难以迈步。他抬头向四角的虚空中望了一眼，在已经几不可察的薄薄春寒中吁出一缕轻烟。此时此刻，明公在想些什么，做些什么呢？他想要想象，想象这位偕行十数年的伴侣。却又感到有些为难，还有些畏惧。他曾在最辛苦、最迷茫、最力不能支之际，向他寻求帮助。而这一次，竟然没有只言片语。

荀彧缓步走进卧室，就知道今日果然不同寻常。曹操穿着一身居家的朴素玄裳，一动不动地横在榻上，面对着不加纹饰的素雅榻屏，留给客人一个清简的背影。曹操向来是绝不肯这样失礼怠慢荀彧的，每逢荀彧造访，这间房中必定早就备好了凭几锦帐，清茶浊酒，还有曹操的礼节和笑容。

荀彧稍想了一想，还是在床尾轻轻坐下，坐在了曹操脚边。

曹操并没有反应。荀彧几乎疑心他是不是正睡着了。正在荀彧犹豫该不该向他搭腔时，曹操却突然转过身，开口了。

“来近些。”

荀彧有些微微受惊，在原地愣了一会，站起来走到床头，缓缓除了鞋子，膝头跨到榻上，身子一转，端端正正地坐在了枕头旁边。

曹操似乎很有些惫懒的样子，并不起身，就这样躺着说起话来。“长倩好么？”

上来第一句便用这样家常的语气问起犬子，这却是荀彧怎么也想不到的。他默默消化着惊讶的冲击，答道：“好呢。子建公子尤其照顾着长倩。小姐也很好。”

“那就好。陛下呢，陛下好么？”

“宫中十分平安。陛下喜爱研究医术，也颇习养生之道，算来已有两三年都没有生过病了，最近还新添了皇子呢。”

“唉。好，好呀。我也真是很久没有见过陛下了。文若什么时候得了闲，要替我拟一封请安表给陛下。”

“是。”

荀彧应了这短短的一句之后，屋中重又陷入沉默。曹操在他身边合着眼静静躺着，也不知道在想些什么，还是什么都没有想。刚才几句轻松的闲聊，令荀彧感到心中舒适柔软，正是一个良好的开头。依照对话的节奏，接下来似乎应该由荀彧这侧来提起话题了。然而纵使荀令君如何才思敏捷，此刻脑海中仍然是一片空白。他太久没有与曹操当面对话，已经对这种感觉失去了掌握。可对方毕竟是曹操，并不是真正初次对面的人。荀彧切实地为难起来，他甚至感觉到，如果此时能放他回到自己府中书案上，让他以书信形式对曹操进言，表陈哀思，针砭时弊，激励进取，他完全能够纲举目张，又洋洋洒洒地写上满满数千言。而眼下，是千般思绪杂缠，都堵在了喉口。

当年袁绍争奉天子，曾指许昌卑湿，不堪为都。虽然没有被他得逞，但他这话说得或许没错。荀彧自年过不惑以后，受湿气之苦就一年比一年严重。此正天地回春之际，四处都是氤氲之气。荀彧在床头端坐不敢乱动，时间一长，就觉得从膝头开始凉凉地发起了酸痛来。说不出，又坐不住，到了这时，便实在有些如坐针毡之感。

腿上忽而一重，竟然是曹操枕了上来。主君有些霸道地用手臂和衣袖从腰下揽住他，疾声低语道：“别动。”

荀彧惊讶地吸了口气，才说：“……是。”充满阳气的体温从那双像被倚靠着，又像被保护着的膝头沿着血管渡进来，那一丝痛感仿佛也跟着逆流到了胸口处，不知怎么，竟然烫得他的眼眶也发起热来。

其实曹操也没有想些什么特别的。这些天来，他过得实在浑浑噩噩，不知道什么时候醒来，也不知道什么时候睡着。饿了就吃几口饭，也不知道吃了什么；痛了就流几滴泪，也不知道为什么流的。今夕何夕迷蒙间，只有几个画面交互着在他脑海中反复盘旋。

士兵们从雪中的枯叶堆底下挖出混着冰渣的冻土的根茎来咬着吃下，又把羸弱的同袍合着衰朽的荒草一同踏进冰封的泥沼。

许都城中喜乐平安，街巷间都洋溢着象征丰收的热腾腾的香气。

纤柔的年轻人一边用虔诚的眼神安静地仰望着他，一边缓慢却又无可挽回地渐渐沉入了一泓映着月光的不知名的水面，徒留下几轮很快就消逝了的涟漪。

两只总角上扎着的嫩青丝带，与孩子手中越放越高的风筝一起愉快自由地飘荡，尔后忽然就被轻轻地吹散。

命运对正误的批判是这样严格得一五一十，令人只觉得无话可说。

在那里面，或许荀彧是唯一替曹操做了正确的事情的人吧。可曹操到底该对他道谢，还是道歉呢？曹操从来都是一个喜爱表达的人，但他终于也有了这一次难以言表。

“奉孝真是可惜。”曹操突然说。

自从没了郭嘉，曹操已写来过好几封关于他的信。看信里的意思，大概真是颇痛苦，又颇敏感的。听说，前些日子吃完败仗，终于在大庭广众之下说了些了不得的话，令几个个性要强的人很是阴阳怪气了一阵。其实荀彧与郭嘉并不相熟，只知道是个颇为有能的后生。尤其他常年随军，诸般奇策又往往不出军帐，后方的人既无从知晓，荀彧也不能判断是不是他真的有那份左右战局的神奇。曹操来信向他倾诉追思，无非是因为郭嘉孑然一身，同僚关系也说不上融洽，举荐者就是他在世上留下的唯一线索了吧。

“奉孝君如今封妻荫子，他若泉下有知，当可瞑目。”荀彧嘴里说着一套套话，隐隐有点懊恼自己怎么就不能更切实些地安慰明公。

曹操又闭着眼睛了。也不知道他是枕在荀彧腿上犯了困，还是伤起心来了。荀彧看不着他的眼神，却能看到他越皱越紧的眉头。

荀彧便想道，怪不得。该是头疼病又犯了吧？他实看不得曹操这样子，俯身从榻下暗格中取出了一罐药膏，从层层叠叠的衣袖中探出半只手，蘸了些药膏为曹操揉按起来。

其实曹操此刻并不痛，但那几只手指忽然贴上来，他有些惊讶，却不动声色。

荀彧生来养尊处优，堪称十指不沾阳春水，其实根本不懂怎么伺候人。手上也没有一点轻重缓急的变化，手法比起府上的侍女是相去万里了。但是，那指头的柔软冰凉已经使他心生爱怜，那一团同样柔软冰凉的药膏，在他额角上被揉开后便渐渐融化生热，则使他全身都暖和起来。新鲜微苦的草药味，混着荀彧袂间因为手腕动作而散播开的恰到好处的愉快衣香，那样美妙地不留痕迹地松软地轻轻包裹住他。荀彧还在继续给他揉着，曹操便在他膝头继续静静地躺着，只觉得混沌晦暗的脑海渐渐明亮清晰起来，空得发慌的心口也像被立起了支柱似的重新变得充实。

“明公。还疼吗？”

他听到他在头顶上带着小心翼翼得难以置信的爱护轻柔地问道。

“文若……“

曹操不由得抬手握住了额头上的那只手。对方却在被抓住以后动作一顿，顺从又倔强地在他掌心中握了握拳。曹操会心微笑，进一步伸手向对方衣袖中攀去。

他们年岁渐长，又聚少离多，近些年已经很少同房。曹操的手忽然贴着皮肤潜入他终年不见天日的细腻手臂，那种熟悉又生疏的酥麻触感实实在在地惊动了荀彧，细密的电流飞速地流窜而过，带着微妙的瘙痒和飘忽得使人苦闷的刺激，闪进了他的身内，闪进了他的心中。

荀彧忍不住就要将手往回抽。然而他的动作太慢了，在他的手臂刚刚出现了动势，还没来得及真正向后撤退一分一毫的时候，就已经被曹操牢牢地握住。那只手不容分说地继续侵入他的安全距离，掀起了他沉重的守备森严的层层衣袖，用一种理所当然的姿态宣告占领。

虽然只是被抚摸手臂而已，似乎这一点负荷对他来说也来得太重，荀彧只觉得心拍毫无理由地越跳越快，脸也立刻跟着热了起来，甚至很快就有些气喘，带出一点难耐的低低泣声。“呼……呜……”

突然天旋地转，他只觉得被用力一扯，下一刻就落入了主君稳固的怀抱。对方在一个至近的距离，用他特有的那种——总是使荀彧最为心动，也永远无法忘怀的——明亮锐利的灼热眼神，居高临下地直直凝望到他的眼底，仿佛要看穿他的人格，看破人世间所有无所依傍的生死。

荀彧只觉得心脏跳得很疼，跳得快要停了。他以为曹操要吻他。可是没有，曹操忽地抱紧了他，偏过头贴上了他颈间。荀彧的衣衫在拉扯中已有些散落，本来规规矩矩地层层紧锁的领口，松脱如被揉碎的云朵。曹操有些凶猛的炙热呼吸，在他耳畔过于真切地响彻；落进衣领中的赤裸肌肤里，更是激起一阵战栗。低声的呢喃也不知道是本来说得含混，还是荀彧已经没有心力去分辨，因为听不清楚而更添上一分危险的意味。荀彧知道曹操不喜欢香料，他总会留心不在见曹操时带着太过浓烈的香味，正因如此，他此刻实在不明白曹操究竟在他颈间嗅着些什么。到了曹操用脸颊和鼻子在他颈侧处爱怜地细细磨蹭的时候，他甚至已经为难又触动得有些想哭。

“呜，明公……啊……！”

不知何时，曹操的手已经径直穿过他纷繁错综的重重衣摆，直接握住了他的器官。对于已经不习惯亲密接触的荀彧来说，这样的刺激实在太过直白，火燎一样尖锐的感觉从被爱抚的那一块地方开始，沿着神经不可思议地瞬间蔓延到脊背直至全身，令他本能地惊跳着想要逃脱。然而他挣动了一下才发现，他的双腿也已经被紧紧缠绕，他已经被不容置疑地牢牢锁进一个甜得发苦的笼牢。

曹操一边继续在下摆中抚弄，另一只手探入他的衣襟，也灵活地活动了起来。荀彧忍不住伸手握住曹操的手，似乎想要阻拦他的肆意妄为。但他实际上做出的只是用手掌无力地覆在曹操的臂腕上，再配上一两句低声哀鸣。这样近乎于撒娇的举动，又怎么能真正退却敌兵呢。果然，对方得寸进尺地反手捉住他的手，往他自己胸尖上放，似乎想引导着他自行亵渎。荀彧乖乖地顺着他把手放在胸膛处，却迟迟不肯再做动弹了。可曹操也不勉强他什么，反而更加抱住他，赐给他好些和煦的亲吻。

床下暗格里除了治头疼的药膏，还有欢好用的油膏。曹操不论是对自己的卧房，还是对荀彧的身体，或许都比荀彧更加熟稔。荀彧被曹操从背后抱着趴在床上，被握着腰肢抬高时近乎无念无想，他浑身颤抖着攥住身前堆叠的布料，也不知道那到底是被褥还是自己的衣袖，总之是毫无意义地静静流着眼泪。

早春的日头还短着，到了荀彧被翻过身来，从正面拥抱的时候，窗外的天色已经很暗淡。正是黄昏时分，可今日云霭沉沉，把个天幕蒙住了，便透出来一种近乎灰赭的颜色。荀彧几乎已经完全放弃了矜持，放任自己听从想要被曹操主宰的欲望。他听见一阵又一阵放浪形骸的湿热娇声，明明是从自己体内流出来的，却又好像是来自于千里之外。在神识一团混沌之中，他好像已经脱轨到生出了幻觉。他看到在窗外昏蒙的暗光中，有一株似乎不该存在的，花期早得匪夷所思的桃花，竟然已经开到末路，花色被阴郁的天色衬得极为红艳，却在猎猎强风中瑟瑟发抖，残英零落。

曹操在他身上摇荡，用蕴着热汽的汗水播撒着他，用残酷的怜惜索取着他，笑容里充满了些笃定的温柔。眼角有些细碎的纹路，像陶片的裂痕；鬓边有些褪色的白痕，像染霜的瓦砾。

可这十几年光阴，却好像只在自己一个人身中囤积了迟暮。荀彧想到这里，忍不住闭上了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> <注释>  
> 标题出典：白居易《早春》：雪散因和气，冰开得暖光。春销不得处，唯有鬓边霜。  
> “因为身外的青春倘一消灭，我身中的迟暮也即凋零了。”——鲁迅《希望》
> 
> <作者有话说>  
> 本来真的只是为了上床才写的，结果相顾无言五千字，上床一千字，第一次搞曹荀，我真的憋疯辽，写了很久，如果能稍微表现出一点我心目中的曹荀那种不能互相传达的感觉就是万幸了，感谢阅读。


End file.
